List of Checks
Isn't checking dubs fun? It's probably the best part of my day. It's always been great checking 10 out of every 100 posts but recently we have been able to check 11 posts for every 100 - due to the rising popularity of 'Fore!' (87). As great as it is having an additional check, there's no reason we can't have a check for every pair of numbers. Original discussion. Background The history of checking dubs is a long and complicated one beyond the scope of this article. TL;DR: It started as a deconstruction of GETs used for thread derailing and general shitposting (rude funposting) on other boards, like /b/, /v/, and /a/. The List The most typical thing to checks is repeating digits at the end of a post number. An abbreviated plural version of the tuple is used to refer to them, selected by the number of repeating digits. Usually this is prefixed with "nice" (as in "nice dubs") or other positive adjective. The long form is also acceptable, as in "nice doubles." Rarer are when those are all zero. These are usually simply checked with the same terminology, but frequently have been checked with the term "clear" prefixed to the tuple: Another variant is if the digits themselves match the length of the tuple, to call them "pure": Other digit sequences that can be checked involve more convoluted checking. While the value of these integers might not appear high at first glance, deeper worth can be gleaned by more thoroughly checking the sequences. The extended list for s4s, for all two digit combinations, is as follows: And some extended variants include: Note that four digit years are so common and non-unique as to not be worth listing. Checking of years is entirely voluntary and at the discretion and decision (as to what reference to make) of the checker. JS A browser extension might be created at some point. But for simplicity, a CSS stylesheet list is being utilized for now. CSS You can use this by clicking "Settings/Miscellaneous/Custom CSS/Edit" (and be sure to check off the "X Custom CSS" option as well): .postInfoid title^="Re":after {font-weight:bold;} .postInfoid$="01" title^="Re":after {content:" firsts"} .postInfoid$="02" title^="Re":after {content:" heads"} .postInfoid$="03" title^="Re":after {content:" magic numbers"} .postInfoid$="04" title^="Re":after {content:" chans"} .postInfoid$="05" title^="Re":after {content:" yu-gi-ohs"} .postInfoid$="06" title^="Re":after {content:" prisoners"} .postInfoid$="07" title^="Re":after {content:" luckies"} .postInfoid$="08" title^="Re":after {content:" crazies"} .postInfoid$="09" title^="Re":after {content:" love potions"} .postInfoid$="10" title^="Re":after {content:" things i hates"} .postInfoid$="11" title^="Re":after {content:" dubs"} .postInfoid$="12" title^="Re":after {content:" monkeys"} .postInfoid$="13" title^="Re":after {content:" unluckies!"} .postInfoid$="14" title^="Re":after {content:" valentines"} .postInfoid$="15" title^="Re":after {content:" fames"} .postInfoid$="16" title^="Re":after {content:" tons"} .postInfoid$="17" title^="Re":after {content:" cicadas"} .postInfoid$="18" title^="Re":after {content:" legals"} .postInfoid$="19" title^="Re":after {content:" barely legals"} .postInfoid$="20" title^="Re":after {content:" questions"} .postInfoid$="21" title^="Re":after {content:" jump streets"} .postInfoid$="22" title^="Re":after {content:" dubs"} .postInfoid$="23" title^="Re":after {content:" enigmas"} .postInfoid$="24" title^="Re":after {content:" keifers"} .postInfoid$="25" title^="Re":after {content:" or 6 to 4s"} .postInfoid$="26" title^="Re":after {content:" gasoline stations"} .postInfoid$="27" title^="Re":after {content:" clubs"} .postInfoid$="28" title^="Re":after {content:" weeks"} .postInfoid$="29" title^="Re":after {content:" leaps"} .postInfoid$="30" title^="Re":after {content:" XXXs"} .postInfoid$="31" title^="Re":after {content:" eves"} .postInfoid$="32" title^="Re":after {content:" Xs"} .postInfoid$="33" title^="Re":after {content:" dubs"} .postInfoid$="34" title^="Re":after {content:" lewders"} .postInfoid$="35" title^="Re":after {content:" supers"} .postInfoid$="36" title^="Re":after {content:" precincts"} .postInfoid$="37" title^="Re":after {content:" in a rows"} .postInfoid$="38" title^="Re":after {content:" snub noses"} .postInfoid$="39" title^="Re":after {content:" steps"} .postInfoid$="40" title^="Re":after {content:" ounces"} .postInfoid$="41" title^="Re":after {content:" sums"} .postInfoid$="42" title^="Re":after {content:" meaning of lifes"} .postInfoid$="43" title^="Re":after {content:" licors"} .postInfoid$="44" title^="Re":after {content:" dubs"} .postInfoid$="45" title^="Re":after {content:" RPMs"} .postInfoid$="46" title^="Re":after {content:" chromosomes"} .postInfoid$="47" title^="Re":after {content:" ronins"} .postInfoid$="48" title^="Re":after {content:" hours"} .postInfoid$="49" title^="Re":after {content:" san frans"} .postInfoid$="50" title^="Re":after {content:" splits"} .postInfoid$="51" title^="Re":after {content:" CLASSIFIEDs"} .postInfoid$="52" title^="Re":after {content:" pick ups"} .postInfoid$="53" title^="Re":after {content:" herbies"} .postInfoid$="54" title^="Re":after {content:" 46s"} .postInfoid$="55" title^="Re":after {content:" dubs"} .postInfoid$="56" title^="Re":after {content:" modems"} .postInfoid$="57" title^="Re":after {content:" heinz's"} .postInfoid$="58" title^="Re":after {content:" aztec misfortunes"} .postInfoid$="59" title^="Re":after {content:" last minutes"} .postInfoid$="60" title^="Re":after {content:" minutes"} .postInfoid$="61" title^="Re":after {content:" cribbages"} .postInfoid$="62" title^="Re":after {content:" tvn launches"} .postInfoid$="63" title^="Re":after {content:" genderswaps"} .postInfoid$="64" title^="Re":after {content:" nintendos"} .postInfoid$="65" title^="Re":after {content:" retirements"} .postInfoid$="66" title^="Re":after {content:" dubs"} .postInfoid$="67" title^="Re":after {content:" summer of loves"} .postInfoid$="68" title^="Re":after {content:" back on the menu, boys!"} .postInfoid$="69" title^="Re":after {content:" lewds"} .postInfoid$="70" title^="Re":after {content:" that shows"} .postInfoid$="71" title^="Re":after {content:" blackbirds"} .postInfoid$="72" title^="Re":after {content:" virgins"} .postInfoid$="73" title^="Re":after {content:" winchesters"} .postInfoid$="74" title^="Re":after {content:" cyclones"} .postInfoid$="75" title^="Re":after {content:" NEUs"} .postInfoid$="76" title^="Re":after {content:" trombones"} .postInfoid$="77" title^="Re":after {content:" dubs"} .postInfoid$="78" title^="Re":after {content:" inverted fore!"} .postInfoid$="79" title^="Re":after {content:" elvises"} .postInfoid$="80" title^="Re":after {content:" days"} .postInfoid$="81" title^="Re":after {content:" ZXs"} .postInfoid$="82" title^="Re":after {content:" naranjitos"} .postInfoid$="83" title^="Re":after {content:" gypsies"} .postInfoid$="84" title^="Re":after {content:" orwells"} .postInfoid$="85" title^="Re":after {content:" cafes"} .postInfoid$="86" title^="Re":after {content:" turned aways"} .postInfoid$="87" title^="Re":after {content:" fore!"} .postInfoid$="88" title^="Re":after {content:" dubs"} .postInfoid$="89" title^="Re":after {content:" because 7s"} .postInfoid$="90" title^="Re":after {content:" only kids remembers"} .postInfoid$="91" title^="Re":after {content:" cents"} .postInfoid$="92" title^="Re":after {content:" columbuses"} .postInfoid$="93" title^="Re":after {content:" uniteds"} .postInfoid$="94" title^="Re":after {content:" ASCIIs"} .postInfoid$="95" title^="Re":after {content:" windows"} .postInfoid$="96" title^="Re":after {content:" tears"} .postInfoid$="97" title^="Re":after {content:" hong kongs"} .postInfoid$="98" title^="Re":after {content:" windows again"} .postInfoid$="99" title^="Re":after {content:" dubs"} .postInfoid$="111" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="222" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="333" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="444" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="555" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="888" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="999" title^="Re":after {color:#909;content:" trips!"} .postInfoid$="777" title^="Re":after {color:#909;content:" boeing trips!"} .postInfoid$="666" title^="Re":after {color:#f00;text-shadow:-1px -1px 2px #ff0,1px -1px 2px #ff0,-1px 1px 2px #ff0,1px 1px 2px #ff0;content:" evil"} .postInfoid$="1111" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="2222" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="3333" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="4444" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="5555" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="6666" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="7777" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="8888" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="9999" title^="Re":after {color:#b0b;content:" quads!!"} .postInfoid$="11111" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="22222" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="33333" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="44444" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="55555" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="66666" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="77777" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="88888" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="99999" title^="Re":after {color:#d0c;content:" quints!!!"} .postInfoid$="111111" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="222222" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="333333" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="444444" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="555555" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="666666" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="777777" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="888888" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="999999" title^="Re":after {color:#f0a;content:" sexes!!!!"} .postInfoid$="1111111" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="2222222" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="3333333" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="4444444" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="5555555" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="6666666" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="7777777" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="8888888" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="9999999" title^="Re":after {color:#f06;content:" septs!!!!!"} .postInfoid$="11111111" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="22222222" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="33333333" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="44444444" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="55555555" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="66666666" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="77777777" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="88888888" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="99999999" title^="Re":after {color:#f00;content:" octs!!!!!!"} .postInfoid$="00" title^="Re":after {content:" clear dubs"} .postInfoid$="000" title^="Re":after {color:#909;content:" clear trips!"} .postInfoid$="0000" title^="Re":after {color:#b0b;content:" clear quads!!"} .postInfoid$="00000" title^="Re":after {color:#d0c;content:" clear quints!!!"} .postInfoid$="000000" title^="Re":after {color:#f0a;content:" clear sexes!!!!"} .postInfoid$="0000000" title^="Re":after {color:#f06;content:" clear septs!!!!!"} .postInfoid$="00000000" title^="Re":after {color:#f00;content:" clear octs!!!!!!"} .postInfoid$="22" title^="Re":after {content:" pure dubs"} .postInfoid$="333" title^="Re":after {color:#909;content:" pure trips!"} .postInfoid$="4444" title^="Re":after {color:#b0b;content:" pure quads!!"} .postInfoid$="55555" title^="Re":after {color:#d0c;content:" pure quints!!!"} .postInfoid$="666666" title^="Re":after {color:#f0a;content:" pure sexes!!!!"} .postInfoid$="7777777" title^="Re":after {color:#f06;content:" pure septs!!!!!"} .postInfoid$="88888888" title^="Re":after {color:#f00;content:" pure octs!!!!!!"} .postInfoid$="110" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="221" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="332" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="443" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="554" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="665" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="776" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="887" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="998" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="112" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="223" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="334" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="445" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="556" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="667" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="778" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="889" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="001" title^="Re":after {content:" kenobi"} .postInfoid$="007" title^="Re":after {content:" bonds, james bonds"} .postInfoid$="1337" title^="Re":after, postInfoid$="31337" title^="Re":after {content:" leet hackers"} .postInfoid$="255" title^="Re":after {content:" bytes"} .postInfoid$="300" title^="Re":after {content:" le spartans!!XD"} .postInfoid$="314" title^="Re":after {content:" irrationals"} .postInfoid$="316" title^="Re":after {content:" stone colds"} .postInfoid$="404" title^="Re":after {content:" not founds"} .postInfoid$="420" title^="Re":after {content:" le epin doobsplanger spliffatron blaze it lung drugs"} .postInfoid$="500" title^="Re":after {content:" miles"} .postInfoid$="619" title^="Re":after {content:" rey mysterio"} .postInfoid$="711" title^="Re":after {content:" 7/11s"} .postInfoid$="911" title^="Re":after {content:" steal beams"} .postInfoid$="707" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="717" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="727" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="737" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="747" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="757" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="767" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="787" title^="Re":after, .postInfoid$="797" title^="Re":after {content:" boeings"} Explanation The complexity of the CSS selector is to allow it to work on both thread view and main view, without selecting unrelated objects. ;.postInfo :Selects class="postInfo", the container of the post info. ;id$="01" :Selects id="_____01", ID attribute values ending in that string. ::The two in combination means it only selects for an object with both. For example, ' ' ;title^="Re" :Selects title="Re_____", title attribute starting with that string. '' which is the same on both main view and thread view. ;:after :Creates a virtual element where we add content. ;.postInfoid title^="Re":after :The first selector is a simplified version with a wider scope that sets some styles for all the others.